infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Akatsubaki
Akatsubaki (紅椿?, lit. Red Camellia), is a 4th-Gen personal IS specially designed for Houki Shinonono by her older sister and IS creator Tabane Shinonono, built from the experiment data resulting from modification of Byakushiki. 'Characteristics' It is considered extremely rare, as the entire world is still experimenting with 3rd-Gen models. According to Tabane, Akatsubaki is currently the most powerful IS in terms of basic capability, since it is the first true 4th Generation IS and therefore Akatsubaki is equipped with fully functional Fold-Out Armor that double its normal stats. In a nutshell, this makes Akatsubaki an evolved version of the Yukihira Nigata. It is designed to be an all-rounder unit, and more importantly, a match to Ichika's Byakushiki. It has larger amount of energy shield than Byakushiki's. The unit boasts extreme acceleration that can out-manevuer mutiple missiles and make quick turns in the air. 'Standby Form' It takes the form of a pair of gold and silver bells wrapped around Houki's left wrist by a red and black ribbon divided by a white line. '1st Shift/Armaments & Abilities' When in use Akatsubaki is a very angular unit with red armour and gold trim. When activated the unit can produce fold out armor which takes the from of multiple pink plasma glows on the rear wings and shoulders. The unit seems to have two pairs of wings unlike all of the other IS which only have their shoulder pauldrons. Also the unit does not have the large foot stabilisers shown on the other models. The blades Amatsuki and Karaware initially take the form of ordinary swords. However when the fold out armour is activated their blades convert to pure energy and become able to send out shockwave attacks (Karaware) that can cut through objects, as shown when Tabane Shinono (Houki's older sister) produces a landbound missile launcher and fires several projectiles at Akatsubaki which get cut to ribbons, and a powerful red lazer barrage (Amatsuki). Armaments include: *'Foot Blade' - A Blade generated through the foot for CQC *'Twin Katanas' (Close-Range) with individual abilities: #'Amatsuki' (雨月, "Rainy Moon") - the katana on her right which is optimized for 1 on 1 combat. With its secondary function activated, it shoots out multiple red colored laser beams from around the IS, in a concentrated pattern toward a single target. #'Karaware' (空裂, "Cracked Sky") - the katana on her left which is optimized for combating multiple enemies. With its secondary function activated, it shoots out a large beam slash in the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave at the target and can even take out multiple targets around it. The One Off Ability given by Tabane is: *'Kenran Butō' (絢爛舞踏, "Gorgeous Dance") - Enables Houki to recover the energy of Akatsubaki, and also recover energy of other IS's she comes in contact with. It is presumed that Tabane specifically chose this ability so Houki could act as the primary support for Ichika's Byakushiki, which usually suffers from high energy consumption rate. Also, it acts as a pair with Reiraku Byakuya '''that is ''Byakushiki's ability to ''Destroy Energy. As of Volume 7, Houki gained a new weapon. *'''Thousand Pierces (穿千, Ugachi) - A Blaster Rifle that was created by Akatsubaki after Houki 'gained experience values to a certain extent'. Fires a crimson red laser. Output is variable according to the pilot. Akatsubaki.png|Akatsubaki Standby/Inactive Mode Akatsubaki.jpg|Akatsubaki with Pilot Fold-out armor.jpg|Fold-Out Armor Foot blade.png|Foot Blade eat this.png|Amatsuki ohh no.png|Karaware back with a bang.png|Kenran Butō IS_-_11_XVID400p51837577.avi_snapshot_07.14_2011.03.27_23.06.04.jpg|full body !Houki.jpg Houkiyakatsubakirender4.jpg|Novel Appearance !IS3 CHOCO 00004.jpeg|Novel Reboot Redesign 'History' 'Trivia' *The Foot Blades are possibly designed from both GN-001/hs-A01D Avalanche Exia Dash's Leg Attachment GN Claws, and GNW-20000 Arche Gundam's feet or Athrun Zala's Aegis Gundam and Infinite Justice Gundam. *Akatsubaki has a resemblance with GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam and MBF-P02KAI Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai. *The fold-out armour are possibly designed from energy wings from code geass as they have the same shape.The energy wings can be used for speed/mobility and offensive. The colour scheme and ability are very similar to the Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements energy wings. Category:IS Technology Category:IS Units Category:Personal IS Unit